


Исцеление

by Imprest



Series: Пробуждение (An Awakening) [4]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-08
Updated: 2003-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Габриэль пытается побороть действие яда, будучи отравлена на собственной свадьбе. Но ситуация осложняется ещё больше, когда Зена выпивает священное вино. Похоже, исцелять придется не только барда.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371787) by Frau Hunter Ash. 



> ПЕРЕВОД: июль 2003г.
> 
> СЮЖЕТНАЯ ЛИНИЯ: Этот рассказ является 4-им по счету в цикле «Пробуждение».

***  
«Зена, проснись! Слышишь, проснись! Вставай и помоги мне влить в Габриэль хоть немного чая» – настаивал чей-то голос, звучащий, казалось, где-то вдалеке, и постепенно выводящий Зену из сонного состояния. Воин медленно и неохотно приоткрыла глаза и застонала. Она совершенно не выспалась и с трудом приходила в себя, стараясь сосредоточить свой взгляд на лице целительнице, которая отчаянно трясла её за плечо.

«Ну, что?!» - недовольно произнесла воительница, садясь на кровати.

«Нужно дать Габриэль немного этого чая» - повторила целительница.

Зена села и притянула барда к себе, осторожно поддерживая её голову. Она нахмурилась, заметив, как крепко спала девушка. Ей так не хотелось её будить.

Целительнице удалось влить большую часть жидкости в полусонную Габриэль. Она внимательно следила за ней до тех пор, пока бард снова не погрузилась в сон, по-прежнему находясь в любящих руках воина. Затем целительница помогла Зене положить Габриэль поудобнее обратно на кровать. Зена ласково убрала светлую прядь волос с глаз девушки и нежно прикоснулась к её щеке. Внезапно воин нахмурилась, почувствовав, как по телу барда снова прошли судороги.

Зена вскочила и рывком притянула к себе целительницу: «В чем дело?! Что в чае?!» - потребовала она.

«Зена, какое-то время Габриэль будет очень плохо, она будет испытывать сильную боль. Яд, которым римляне пытались отравить её на свадебной церемонии, всегда убивает. Эти конвульсии, которые так мучают её, обычно перехватывают дыхание и останавливают сердце. Её мышцы могут быть разорваны внутри. Я специально пичкаю её успокоительными, потому что боль, подобная той, которую она испытывает, всё ещё может убить её» - пояснила целительница, перебирая и раскладывая какие-то травы.

«Что значит «всё ещё может убить её»?» - недоуменно произнесла Зена – «Мы же достали противоядие!»

«Не было никакого противоядия, воин!» - целительница опустилась на табурет, стоящий рядом со столом и жестом предложила Зене последовать её примеру. Глаза воина расширились от удивления и зарождающейся ярости, но она всё-таки села. Ей было важно получить ответ на свой вопрос, но у неё почему-то было такое чувство, что ей совсем не понравится этот ответ.

«Что ты имеешь ввиду?! Я забрала противоядие у римлян и передала его тебе.»

«Нет, в фляжке, которую вы отобрали у римлян, был всего на всего перемешанный с водой древесный уголь. Вероятно, он нужен был им, чтобы вызвать тошноту в случае, если они случайно проглотили бы собственный яд. Тот яд, который они использовали, скорее всего был довольно старым и не подействовал в полную силу на Габриэль либо доза была слишком мала. Мы ведь так и не знаем точно, как они отравили её – через пищу или через какой-то напиток. Я промыла ей желудок и заставила выпить древесный уголь ещё до того, как ты нашла убийц» - произнесла уставшим голосом целительница, проводя нервно рукой по лицу. Воин вдруг отчетливо поняла, что женщина, сидящая сейчас пред ней, спала ещё меньше, чем она сама в течение последних нескольких дней.

Вначале была трудная и длинная ночь, проведенная в полной неизвестности относительно того, выживет ли Габриэль или нет. Трудная для всех – для Амазонок, для семьи, для друзей, для Зены и для целительницы, которые наблюдали за тем, как боролся организм барда с действием яда. Они были абсолютно беспомощны, и им оставалось только смотреть, как она мучается от боли.

Воин узнала от матери, что Габриэль находилась в агонии всё время, пока Зена охотилась за сбежавшими римлянами. Её тело выгибалось, сотрясаемое ужасной болью, и она беспрестанно кричала. Зена не могла сдержать слез, слушая про страдания Габриэль, описываемые матерью. Казалось, что наступило какое-то облегчение, когда бард впала в бессознательное состояние и перестала наконец кричать.

Вначале Зена была рада до слез, когда увидела, что Габриэль удалось открыть глаза, но затем воин ужаснулась, когда они с целительницей поняли, что малейшее прикосновение к коже барда заставляет её кричать. Зена сама была готова кричать от боли - невозможность прикоснуться к возлюбленной просто убивала её.

«Но ты же сама показала нам царапину на её руке?!» - нахмурилась Зена.

«Да, но она могла получить её на тренировке с шестом за день до этого или что-то в этом роде. Яд был дан ей либо с пищей, либо был подмешан в какое-то питье, скорее всего в вино. Вероятно, они умудрились сделать это в тот момент, когда вы пожимали всем руки.»

«Ну… это бы многое объяснило… Ведь Габриэль много не пьет, поэтому она лишь пригубила вино.»

«Да» - согласилась целительница.

«Что мы можем сделать для неё?» - потребовала Зена.

«Ты не должна тревожить её вероятно ещё несколько часов, пока она спит. Я буду пичкать её успокоительными так долго, как это будет возможно. Думаю, что смогу делать это ещё пару дней. Затем непрерывный массаж мышц, особенно ног и спины. Много жидкости - столько, сколько она только сможет выпить. Пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем мы сможем выяснить, повреждены ли мышцы или какие-то внутренние органы. Я всё ещё серьезно беспокоюсь, воин, о её состоянии.»

«Когда ты выяснила, что это был за яд?!» - внезапно спросила Зена, и целительница отвела в сторону глаза.

«Почти сразу. Мне уже приходилось видеть подобное отравление раньше, во время посещения племени Северных Амазонок. Расширенные зрачки, избыточное слюновыделение и подергивание мышц появляется через несколько минут после отравления. Ускоренный пульс и дыхание, конвульсии и сильные судороги, после чего следует кома и быстрая смерть» - мягко произнесла целительница.

«Ты с самого начала знала, что нет никакого противоядия?!»

«Да» - призналась целительница.

«И ты позволила мне гнаться за этими чертовыми римлянами, в то время как Габриэль могла умереть в любую минуту?! А что если бы она умерла, пока меня не было рядом?!» - глаза Зены налились гневом.

«Наверное, это справедливый упрек, Соправитель. Но пока Габриэль была без сознания, ей никто и ничем не смог бы помочь. Она должна была либо умереть, либо выжить. Если бы она проснулась, она бы выжила. В противном случае она бы больше никогда не открыла глаз!»

«Я должна была быть с ней рядом!» - воскликнула Зена.

«Да, её шансы были на самом деле очень малы!»

«Тогда какого черта ты послала меня в эту бессмысленную погоню?!» - стукнула кулаком по столу Зена.

«Бессмысленную?! Настолько ли бессмысленной была эта погоня?! Напротив, я думаю, она пошла тебе на пользу – ты смогла сосредоточиться на чем-то, вылить свой гнев и страх. А главное, эта погоня дала и тебе и Амазонкам ощущение справедливости!»

«А если бы она умерла?!»

«Тогда я сказала бы всем вам, что доза яда была настолько велика, что противоядие не подействовало» - призналась целительница.

«Ты бы посмела солгать?!»

«Да» - честно призналась женщина – «Быть целительницей значит заботиться обо всех, а не только о пациенте. Вы все знали, что она может умереть, точнее говоря, что она вероятнее всего умрет. А противоядие дало тебе, её семье и Амазонкам надежду на то, что она выживет! Оно удержало Амазонок от бессмысленного истребления всех делегатов… поверь, они были способны на это в порыве гнева!» - устало улыбнулась целительница.

«Я не желаю, чтобы мне лгали!» - предупредила Зена.

«Постараюсь не превращать это в привычку!» - пообещала, улыбаясь, целительница.

Зена снова вернулась к барду и нежно обхватила девушку так, как она делала это много ночей подряд. Воин закусила губу, сдерживая слезы до тех пор, пока целительница наконец не вышла из хижины. После этого могущественная Королева Воинов позволила своему горю и отчаянию вылиться наружу – по её щекам стекали крупные слезы, которые она так долго и так тщательно сдерживала и которые всё-таки вырвались наружу. «Я не могу тебя потерять, ты – мой свет!» - ели слышно, одними губами шептала Зена, сжимая в руках хрупкую девушку, тело которой в очередной раз свело конвульсиями.

 

***

Целительница была права, любое пробуждение было мучительной пыткой для барда – её крики разбудили не только Зену, спящую рядом с ней, но и половину всей деревни. Воин соскользнула с кровати, чувствуя себя ужасно виноватой при мысли, что она не силах помочь своей возлюбленной. Единственное, что она могла делать – это шептать ласковые и успокаивающие слова девушке, которая возможна и не слышала их, а если и слышала, то вряд ли понимала их значения. 

После очередного тяжелого пробуждения барда целительница с силой разжала плотно сжатые челюсти девушки и влила туда немного целебного чая, в то время Зена помогала держать её дергающееся от спазм тело. Теперь любой шум, свет или прикосновение причиняли Габриэль невыносимую боль и заставляли её стонать. 

Большинство Амазонок не отходили от хижины, желая быть постоянно в курсе состояния своей Королевы. Разумеется, Эфини и Солари были среди них. Как впрочем и Геракл с Иолаем, не покидающие своего поста ни на минуту.

Спустя ещё несколько часов, Зена обнаружила, что снова может прикоснуться к Габриэль, не вызывая у неё боли, и возблагодарила за это всех богов. Но, разрушая все надежды воина, бард снова проснулась со страшными криками, срывающимися с её губ.

Зена быстро надавила на несколько болевых точек и начала массажировать мышцы ног барда. Лила, находящаяся рядом, начала помогать ей, следуя инструкциям воина и указаниям целительницы, которая в то же время вливала очередную дозу успокоительного в бедную девушку.

Затем Зена легла и крепко прижала к себе Габриэль, удерживая её до тех пор, пока громкие крики девушки не перешли в ели слышные всхлипы и стоны и пока она наконец не забылась тяжелым, но таким благословенным сном.

Зена взглянула в глаза Лилы, наполненные слезами, которые были отражением её собственных слез. Потом она перевела взгляд на целительницу: «Сколько ещё это будет продолжаться?!» - тихо прошептала Зена.

«Недолго! Пока мы растираем и массажируем её мышцы, боль будет постепенно ослабевать день ото дня, становясь, всё меньше и меньше. Не думаю, что какие-то мышцы разорваны, хвала Богам!»

Зена притянула барда ближе, чувствуя, как тело девушки содрогается от боли даже под воздействием успокоительных.

Лила присела рядом с сестрой, продолжая мягко массажировать её руки и ноги, в то время, как Зена продолжала шептать Габриэль какие-то невнятные ласковые слова. Позже пришла Гекуба и сменила свою младшую дочь. Она сама начала осторожно растирать мышцы Габриэль, роняя слезы при виде дрожащего от боли тела дочери.

Затем появилась Сирена и вынудила Зену немного поесть, доверив им с Гекубой присмотреть за Габриэль.

Спустя ещё одну ночь целительница к всеобщей радости объявила, что жизнь Королевы более вне опасности, но что её выздоровление займет ещё длительное время.

Следующая неделя была по-настоящему тяжелой для Габриэль и для её семьи. Даже после того, как боль начала отступать, ей по-прежнему было мучительно трудно передвигаться. Она была потрясена, осознав, насколько ослабло её тело. Габриэль чувствовала себя слабой, как новорожденный котенок, и такой разбитой, будто бы её раздавил Циклоп. Ещё больше бард была удивлена, узнав, сколько времени она провела, находясь под действием снотворных и успокоительных средств. Ей было трудно свыкнуться с мыслью, что она была настолько близка к смерти и с тем, сколько времени у неё уйдет на восстановление своих сил.

Однако, спустя неделю бард уже могла потихонечку передвигаться, устраивая непродолжительные прогулки в компании своих друзей и начиная таким образом длительный процесс исцеления.

Зена не уставала поражаться силе и выносливости этой маленькой женщины, которые ни сколько не уступали её упрямству. Воину было больно видеть, какой ценой дается Габриэль каждый сделанный шаг. Бард покрывалась потом, её бил озноб, но она не жаловалась, а стиснув зубы продолжала делать неуверенные медленные шаги, пока наконец Зена, не выдержав, не подхватывала её на руки и не заставляла её немного отдохнуть.

Зена разделяла слезы Габриэль, плачущей от боли каждую ночь до тех пор, пока наконец не начинали действовать успокоительные средства, которыми продолжали пичкать бедную девушку, и которые позволяли ей хоть ненадолго уснуть. Это были первые ночи, когда и Зена, и Сирена, и Гекуба, и Лила и все остальные могли наконец спать спокойно, не слыша криков измученной болью Габриэль.  
Их постоянное беспокойство и напряжение начали постепенно отходить на второй план, уступая место заботе о выздоровлении барда.

Спустя ещё девять дней Королева наконец-то смогла обходиться без обезболивающих трав и настоек, и семьи молодожен начали готовиться к отъезду. 

«Габриэль, ты уверена, что не хочешь поехать с нами домой?!» - уже в сотый раз повторила Гекуба, надеясь получить долгожданный ответ, но Габриэль снова лишь улыбнулась и крепко обняла мать, прощаясь с ней.

«Нет, мам! Мне будет лучше тут, рядом с целительницей и Зеной. Я попросила, чтобы она проводила вас, с ней вы будете в безопасности!» - уверенно произнесла Габриэль. Она стояла рядом с матерью, опираясь на костыли, поддерживающие её ещё очень слабое тело. Мышцы ног уже начинали понемногу крепнуть, но ей по-прежнему было очень трудно передвигаться самостоятельно.

«Как только доберемся до дома, сразу же отправим Зену обратно!» - пообещала Гекуба, наблюдая за тем, как Габриэль обнимает свою младшую сестру Лилу, которая смахнув слезы быстро забралась в повозку, приготовившись отправиться в путь.

В следующий момент Габриэль уже смотрела на свою возлюбленную, пытаясь совладать со слезами.

При виде Зены у барда всегда перехватывало дыхание. Высокая женщина, стоящая рядом со своей любимой лошадью, в коже и с начищенным до блеска оружием посылала волны жара по всему телу Габриэль. «Должно быть я уже иду на поправку, раз её вид снова приводит меня в такой трепет» - подумала девушка, невольно улыбаясь собственным мыслям.

Но заглянув в ясные синие глаза, Габриэль окончательно растерялась и рухнула в объятия воина, борясь со слезами.

«Возвращайся ко мне! Поскорее!» - шептала она, в то время, как Зена ласково поглаживала её по волосам.

«Так быстро, как только смогу! Обещаешь, что дождешься меня?!»

Габриэль подняла глаза и попыталась улыбнуться: «Ну, не знаю … Я, конечно, постараюсь, но ничего обещать не могу…»

«Ну, смотри…» - прошептала Зена, приблизив губы к самому уху барда, и посылая дрожь по её телу – «А-то у меня есть определенные планы на тебя!» Габриэль застонала и притянула воина ближе.

«Боже, Зена, лучше возвращайся быстрее!» - прошептала она и страстно поцеловала воина.

Королева Амазонок стояла рядом с Эфини, наблюдая за тем, как повозка, в которой сидели Сирена, Гекуба и Лила, оставляет деревню. «Боже, Эфини, я уже по ним скучаю!»

«Давай, моя Королева, соберись!» - ободряюще улыбнулась Эфини – «Так-так-так, посмотрим, не сможем ли мы размять твои мышцы какими-нибудь упражнениями. Думаю, небольшая тренировка тебе не повредит!»

 

****

Зена сидела, занимаясь привычным для себя делом. Она точила свой меч, наблюдая за тем, как Гекуба жарила рыбу, готовя обед для их небольшой компании, расположившейся на привал.

Воин сделала для себя открытие - она ужасно скучала по Габриэль. Она уже настолько привыкла к их жизни на дороге, что ей было очень странно видеть, что мать и сестра Габриэль заняли место барда и выполняют вместо неё какие-то повседневные дела и заботы, которые её возлюбленная всегда с большой радостью брала на себя. Кроме того, Зена скучала по телу Габриэль, которое она уже так сильно привыкла прижимать к себе, засыпая каждую ночь. 

«Дьявол» - подумала Зена – «Как же сильно я по ней скучаю!» Для воина эти дни и ночи, проведенные без барда, казались во сто крат длиннее.

Гекуба взглянула на воина и не смогла сдержать улыбку. Зена выглядела достаточно устрашающе. Казалось, один только её грозный вид мог запугать кого угодно, но Гекуба теперь знала, что за этой твердостью скрывается и другая, более мягкая сторона воина. Она видела, как Зена сжимала в своих руках её дочь дни и ночи напролет, выполняя малейшее желание барда и не отходя от неё ни на минуту. Она видела, боль и страх, написанные на лице воина, когда они все думали, что Габриэль может умереть. Она видела, как сражается Зена с бесконечными днями отчаянья и ощущением безнадежности. Всё это вселило чувство безмерного уважения в сердце Гекубы к этой высокой сильной женщине, которая была способна на такие возвышенные и нежные чувства.

Гекуба знала от Аполлона о том, что её дочери уготована нелегкая судьба, что ей суждено встретить на своем пути Темную душу - душу, которой предначертано разрушить мир, если Габриэль не удастся проникнуть в тьму, окружающую её, и осветить эту потерянную душу. Будущее Габриэль всегда беспокоило Гекубу, которая всеми силами пыталась бороться против него.

Она уже радовалось, думая, что её дочь нарушила предсказание, выйдя замуж за Пердикуса. Но её надежда на светлое будущее дочери была быстро разрушена Каллисто, которая убила мужа Габриэль на следующий же день после их свадьбы. Гекубе пришлось смириться с Судьбой, и она не воспротивилась решению дочери снова странствовать с Зеной.

Теперь, проведя столько времени в компании с воином и постигнув глубину её любви к Габриэль, Гекуба была даже рада тому, какую жизнь выбрала её дочь и по достоинству смогла оценить её избранницу. Мать никогда прежде не видела подобной любви. Она знала, что и Габриэль и Зена были готовы на всё ради друг друга, даже на смерть.

Зена поймала задумчивый взгляд Гекубы и внимательно заглянула в её глаза. Воин очень волновалась по поводу того, как к ней относиться семья Габриэль, и она была счастлива, когда мать барда приняла приглашение на их свадьбу и благословила их. Это был довольно трудный период для обеих семей, им было сложно принять воина и барда, их будущее и их прошлое.

После неожиданного открытия, сделанного влюбленными относительно происхождения Габриэль и предсказания её будущей жизни, Зена смогла понять, почему Гекуба желала иного пути для своей дочери. Любая мать делала бы тоже самое на её месте, а поскольку Зена сама была матерью, то она могла легко понять те чувства, которые испытывала Гекуба.

Казалось, что единственным, кто до сих пор видел в Зене только свирепого и беспощадного воина, был Арес. Зена нахмурилась при воспоминании о Боге Войны. Теперь её единственной мечтой было то, чтобы он наконец смирился и оставил её в покое, позволив им с Габриэль разделить своё счастье и не думать ежесекундно о возможной угрозе. Воин тяжело вздохнула, осознав насколько тщетны подобные мечты.

Очнувшись от подобных мыслей, Зена внимательно прислушалась. Что-то очень сильно насторожило её. Она была уже на ногах с вытянутым вперед мечом ещё до того, как Гекуба с Лилой успели заметить её движения. Они обе замерли, тревожно прислушиваясь к шуму, раздающемуся со стороны леса. Затем они увидели, как кто-то с треском проламывается сквозь кусты. При виде появившегося на поляне мужчины Зена расслабилась и опустила меч, удивив тем самым обеих женщин. Воин просто улыбнулась при виде выражения их лиц и убрала меч обратно в ножны.

«Не бойтесь, это друг!» - успокоила женщин Зена, наблюдая за Джоксером Могучим, который в это время пытался вылезти из кустов. Как всегда, зацепившись за какую-то ветку он неловко растянулся у ног изумленных женщин, но тут же вскочил со своей неизменной дурацкой улыбкой на лице.

«Джоксер» - представила его Зена, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Но внезапно её улыбка исчезла сама собой, и она почувствовала себя ужасно неловко, вспомнив какие чувства парень испытывал к Габриэль. Как, черт побери, ей теперь удастся объяснить ему всё, не причинив боли и не разрушив его мечты и надежды?!

«Зена!» - радостно заорал Джоксер и бросился обнимать воина. Зена проигнорировала удивленные взгляды Гекубы и Лилы при виде этого зрелища. Наконец он отстранился и начал тараторить: «Зена! Я так рад видеть тебя! Я шел в деревню Амазонок, надеясь встретиться с вами, и заметил твой костер!»

«Джоксер, позволь тебе представить: это - мать Габриэль, Гекуба, а это – её младшая сестра, Лила. А это Джоксер - наш с Габриэль старый приятель» - Зена развернула горе-воина к семье барда. Они вежливо кивнули в ответ, не заметив, как затрясся подбородок Джоксера, когда он услышал, кто перед ним стоит. Зена заметила.

«Очень рад познакомиться с вами обеими. А Габриэль с вами?!» - спросил мужчина, с надеждой оглядываясь по сторонам.

«Нет, она осталась в деревне Амазонок, а я провожаю домой Гекубу и Лилу. Совсем недавно мы завезли домой и мою мать, жаль, что тебе не удалось с ней познакомиться» - ответила Зена, возвращаясь обратно на своё место и снова приступая к затачиванию меча. Ей просто необходимо было хоть чем-то занять себя в этот момент.

«Обед уже готов. Джоксер, если хочешь, можешь присоединиться к нам, тут на всех хватит!» - предложила молодому мужчине Гекуба.

«Давай Джоксер, соглашайся! Поверь, она готовит лучше меня!» - усмехнулась Зена.

«Спасибо, я такой голодный!» - поспешно согласился Джоксер и, схватив, свою тарелку, бухнулся на землю рядом с камнем, на котором сидела Зена – «Слушай, так ты решила проводить их домой после вашей с Габриэль свадьбы?!»

Зена чуть не упала, услышав эти слова, и метнула на него удивленный взгляд, но Джоксер отвел глаза, не решаясь встретиться с ней взглядом: «Да, а откуда ты знаешь?!»

«Ну, я слышал, что Королева Амазонок решила выйти замуж и что её избранница – женщина. Зная, что Габриэль – Королева Амазонок, я догадался обо всем остальном. Я же не полный идиот!»

«Джоксер, мы не хотели причинить тебе боль!»

«Знаю, ведь вы поэтому не пригласили меня на свадьбу?! Не переживай, вы правильно сделали, мне действительно больно» - Зена слышала, как затихает его голос, готовый сорваться в любую секунду – «Но я ведь большой мальчик и пока счастлива она, я тоже буду счастлив.»

«Джоксер, я люблю её!» - мягко произнесла Зена.

«Хорошо. Теперь нас двое!» - молодой парень вскочил и направился к матери Габриэль, упрашивая её рассказать ещё какие-нибудь истории о барде, особенно о том, какой она была в детстве. Зена позволила ему уйти, она решила дать ему самому разобраться со своей болью. Она понимала, что не может ему ничем помочь; такова участь любого, кто испытал неразделенную любовь. А Джоксер любил Габриэль почти так же сильно, как Зена.

На следующее утро Зена проснулась в плохом настроении. Она чувствовала себя ужасно разбитой и не переставала ни на минуту ворчать. По какой-то причине она ужасно плохо спала всю предыдущую ночь, и её тело ныло так, как будто она провела всю ночь на ночной вахте, не сомкнув глаз. Это было плохо, потому что она и до этого почти не спала, оберегая сон Габриэль и разделяя с ней её боль и страдания. Зену не покидало чувство какого-то беспокойства и волнения, она с трудом различала слова Джоксера, беседующего с Гекубой и Лилой.

«Вы знаете, там возле пещеры, которая расположена за водопадом, есть одна древняя святыня. Что-то наподобие алтаря. Многие приходят туда возложить дары древним богам и попросить у них счастья и благополучия. Я хочу тоже сходить туда и помолиться за счастье Зены и Габриэль. Зена, ты не хочешь пойти со мной?!» - Джоксер подождал пару мгновений, и не получив ответа, снова повторил свой вопрос – «Зена, ты не хочешь пойти со мной?»

«Хмм?! А?! Да, конечно!» - ответила воительница, потирая шею и удивляясь непривычной слабости собственного тела – «Ну, после того, как проводим Гекубу и Лилу.»

«Замётано!» - согласился Джоксер, изобразив очередную глупую улыбку на лице.

 

***  
Спустя два часа Зена и Джоксер уже выезжали из Потейдии, оставив обеих женщин хозяйничать в доме, по которому они уже успели так соскучиться. Гекуба и Лила долго убеждали их остаться на ночь, но после трех дней, проведенных вдали от Габриэль, Зена ужасно нервничала и не могла думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о скорейшем возвращении к своей возлюбленной.

Чем ближе они с Джоксером приближались к заброшенной святыне, тем молчаливее и задумчивее он становился. Зена приписала это необычное поведение горе-воина его мыслям о Габриэль.

Когда Джоксер расчистил каменную нишу и отодвинул в сторону ветви деревьев, скрывающие алтарь, Зена замерла, пораженная великолепием древней святыни. Было, очевидно, что алтарь был заброшен в течение долгих лет, но всё ещё хранил следы былого величия. Посередине возвышалась небольшая статуя, нетронутая временем и сохранившая изящество, которое сумел воплотить в ней её создатель. Тут же была и небольшая гладкая площадка для приношений. Это был достаточно простой алтарь, лишенный какой-либо помпезности и излишеств, но ему мог бы позавидовать любой бог.

«Откуда ты знал, что это здесь?!» - спросила Зена, всё ещё завороженная красотой древней святыни.

«Ну … понимаешь, в прошлом году за мной гнались … за мной гнались бандиты и я спрятался в пещере, вон в той, что за водопадом. А потом я наткнулся на этот алтарь.»

Зена едва сдержала улыбку, представив себе, как Джоксер «Могучий» убегал и прятался от бандитов. Она подошла ближе, чтобы получше разглядеть рисунки и надписи, изображенные на алтаре и нахмурилась.

«Я не узнаю этих символов и знаков» - с сомнением в голосе произнесла она.

«А я слышал про них. Это была небольшая секта, посвятившая себя Артемиде. Я именно поэтому и выбрал этот алтарь, ведь Габриэль – её избранница.»

«Хороший выбор» - согласилась Зена, всё ещё погруженная в свои мысли. Если не считать Ареса, принесшего ей столько горя, Аполлон был отцом Габриэль, Артемида сделала барда своей избранницей, и большая часть богов благословили их союз – да, Зене было за что возблагодарить богов.

Джоксер вытащил фляжку с вином и, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, вылил часть её содержимого на алтарь. Затем, продолжая шептать какие-то молитвы, возложил на него две золотые монеты.

Мужчина обернулся и покраснел, заметив на себе взгляд воина и как будто смутившись: «Я знаю, что воины не молятся, но я просил за вас обеих, чтобы все ваши мечты исполнились» - признался Джоксер.

Зена дружески улыбнулась: «Спасибо тебе, мой друг!»

«А ты не хочешь о чем-нибудь попросить богов» - спросил он, продолжая держать фляжку в руках. Зена нахмурилась. «Да, всё в порядке, это специальное вино, которое я берегу для особых случаев. Тебе от него ничего не будет!» - ухмыльнулся мужчина, и Зена взяла у него фляжку.

Покраснев до кончиков волос, она, последовав его примеру, вылила часть вина на алтарь и, пошарившись в сумке, выудила оттуда небольшую по размеру, но великолепную по дизайну и мастерству исполнения, фигурку кролика, сделанную из нефрита, и возложила её на алтарь.

«Ну, же скажи что-нибудь!» - подбодрил её Джоксер.

Зена что-то проворчала в ответ, но всё же обернула и, взглянув на алтарь, пробормотала: «Ну, ладно. Пусть дух этой древней святыни дарует нам своё благословение!»

«Вот и хорошо. А не выпить ли нам теперь немного за ваше счастье?!» - спросил Джоксер и потянулся за фляжкой. С довольной ухмылкой он сделал большой глоток.

«Джоксер…» - начала Зена, которой казалось нелепым пить вместе с ним за это, но он жестом остановил её.

«Зена, я итак стараюсь как могу! Я просто хочу, чтобы вы обе были счастливы.»

«Ну, хорошо» - Зена приняла у него флягу и, подняв её в знак салюта, сделала большой глоток сладкого вина.

Внезапно фляжка выпала из рук воина и Зена, закашлявшись, оперлась на скалу. Она попыталась взглянуть на Джоксера, но не смогла различить его лица. У неё в глазах всё поплыло, и она перестала различать предметы, которые её окружали. Колени воина слабели и она, неспособная более сохранять равновесие, упала на землю.

Собрав последние силы, Зена с трудом встала на колени и, продолжая бороться со слабостью, которая её внезапно охватила, подняла голову и взглянула на человека, стоящего рядом с ней.

«Привет, Зена!» - раздался сильный и властный голос, исходящий от человека, который всего секунду до этого был Джоксером.

«Арес?» - прошептала Зена и бессильно упала на землю.

«Я, дорогая, я! С возвращением, моя сладкая!» - услышала Зена и почувствовала, как сильные руки поднимают её с земли. В следующий момент её сознание поглотила тьма, и она отключилась.

\----------

«Зена!»

Эфини и Солари стрелой вылетели из своей хижине и бегом помчались к дому своей Королевы. Внутри они обнаружили двух Амазонок, которые были оставлены охранять Королеву, а в данный момент яростно боролись с ней, пытаясь привести её в чувство. Она металась по кровати, ожесточенно размахивая руками и ногами, не переставая ни на секунду выкрикивать имя воина.

Эфини и Солари бросились помогать Амазонкам удерживать девушку, мечущуюся во сне.

«Габриэль!» - кричала Эфини, помогая Амазонкам держать барда – «Габриэль! Проснись!»

Спустя несколько секунд Габриэль затихла и открыла глаза, изумленно уставившись в светло-коричневые глаза своей подруги. Затем со стоном она рухнула обратно на кровать. Эфини кивнула, распуская охрану.

«С Зеной что-то случилось!» - прошептала Королева Амазонок, пристально глядя в потолок.

«Это просто сон!» - мягко ответила Солари и провела рукой по лбу барда.

«Нет, это было нечто другое, совершенно непохожее на сон» - убежденно произнесла Габриэль и села, пытаясь сдержать слезы, наполнившие её глаза – «Я чувствую, что какая-то сила нарушила нашу связь, она разделяет нас!»

«Что мы должны сделать, моя Королева?! Приказывай!» - произнесла Эфини.

«Пошлите за шаманкой» - распорядилась Габриэль, начиная поспешно одеваться.

 

***

Зена медленно открыла глаза и резко отвернулась в сторону. Её сильно рвало. Спустя несколько мгновений, она наконец-то начала приходить в себя и попыталась сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы осмотреться по сторонам.

Пещера, вода, темнота. Костер в другом углу пещеры и фигура человека, сидящего рядом с огнем спиной к воину.

«Арес!» - мягко позвала Зена.

«Прости за тошноту, но я ничего не мог сделать. Это побочный эффект того вина, которое тебе пришлось выпить» - произнес он и обернулся.

Зена села, прижавшись спиной к каменной стене пещеры и изучающе посмотрела на Бога Войны: «Ты изменился! Что стало с твоими длинными волосами?! Куда делась твоя забавная бородка?! А серьга?!»

Арес ухмыльнулся: «Ты тоже изменилась!»

Воительница посмотрела на себя и нахмурилась: «Это же не моя обычная одежда!» - недовольно прокомментировала она.

«Такие уж деньки пошли!»

Глаза Зены расширились от удивления: «Что ты хочешь этим сказать?!»

«Ну, то, что ты упустила пару лет, детка! Я только что вернул тебя и сделал тем, кем ты была!» - Арес присел на корточки рядом с воином.

«Пару лет?! Я не верю тебе.»

«Разве я тебе когда-нибудь врал?!» - спросил Арес, и ему каким-то образом удалось сохранить невинное выражение лица при этом.

«Ладно, проехали! Скажи лучше, что со мной произошло и почему я себя так странно чувствую?!» - потребовала Зена.

«Ну, я вернул твою память незадолго до того времени, когда твоя армия должна была атаковать небольшую деревушку под названием Сирра. Эта чертова деревня стала для тебя началом падения, любимая» - пояснил Арес, усаживаясь поудобнее рядом с воином.

«Началом чего?! Я один из величайших воинов в мире, о чем ты говоришь?!» - возмутилась Зена.

«Была» - уточнил Бог Войны – «Но у тебя ещё есть много времени, чтобы наверстать упущенное. Какое будущее ты бы хотела для себя?!»

«Что за странный вопрос?! Я хочу того, чего всегда хотела – власти, чтобы самой контролировать свою судьбу! Способности повелевать целыми народами, чего ещё я могу желать?!» - спросила, хмурясь, Зена.

«Это в точности совпадает с моими мыслями и с моим первоначальным планом» - радостно ухмыльнулся Арес – «Позволь мне теперь рассказать тебе историю о павшем воине. Пару лет назад ты проявила слабость и сжалилась над несколькими незначительными деревенскими жителями, даровав им жизнь, и пыталась наказать своих людей за то, что они хотели стереть с земли эту мятежную деревню.»

«Я не слабая!» - зашипела рассерженная Зена.

«Знаю. Но с тобой что-то случилась, и ты проявила слабость. И они с позором изгнали тебя из своей армии. Ты ели выжила» - Арес очень внимательно посмотрел на Зену, которая казалась очень удивленной всем услышанным.

«Почему же тогда я всего этого не помню?!»

«Вино, которое ты выпила, имело особый состав. Я дал тебе шанс мыслить здраво и самой выбрать свою дорогу, без постороннего вмешательства!» - пожал плечами Арес.

«Постороннего вмешательства?!»

«Да, любимая, в наши планы вмешались другие боги.»

Зена зарычала: «Продолжай!» - потребовала она.

«Тебя чуть не забили до смерти. Ты была единственной, кто бы мог выдержать подобные побои. Затем вся избитая ты вернулась в свою деревню. А ты уверена, что хочешь слушать дальше?!» - во взгляде Ареса сквозило неподдельное беспокойство.

«Продолжай» - потребовала Зена.

«Твоя мать отвернулась от тебя и отдала тебя на растерзание разъяренным деревенским жителям. Они чуть не забили тебя до смерти камнями, когда появился Дрейко. Вы вдвоем поспорили о том, кто из вас лучший воин, и устроили схватку. Ты была слишком изранена и слаба, поэтому не выстояла долго и быстро сдалась. Дрейко не стал тебя убивать и отпустил.»

Зене с трудом верилось, что её мать могла отвернуться от неё, но также трудно ей было поверить и в то, что она, будучи таким могучим воином, могла обратиться к матери за помощью. Ей наверное было действительно очень плохо, раз она так поступила, решила про себя Зена.

Арес приблизился к ней и привлек к себе, положив руку ей на плечи.

«Как раз после этого в твоей жизни появился один человек, который был послан богами. Одна назойливая, болтливая блондиночка, бард. С помощью силы Аполлона она вскружила тебе голову и сыграла на твоей слабости» - продолжил Бог.

«Это невозможно! Я никому не доверяю!» - запротестовала Зена.

«Даже мне?!» - ухмыльнулся Арес.

Зена вернула ему аналогичную ухмылку: «Особенно тебе.»

«Хорошо. Продолжай в том же духе, и ты проживешь намного дольше!»

«Бард?!» - спросила Зена.

«С помощью Геракла» - Арес злобно улыбнулся при виде Зены, нахмурившейся при упоминании о полубоге, - «ей удалось запудрить тебе мозги и уговорить отказаться от завоеваний, от битвы за власть. В течение последующих нескольких лет вы путешествовали вместе, сражаясь с воинами и бандитами. Совершая «добрые» дела. С помощью Аполлона и Афродиты ей даже удалось соблазнить тебя.»

Зена фыркнула и потерлась носом о его шею, посылая мурашки по телу Бога Войны: «Ну, а где ты был всё это время моего безумства?!»

«Разбирался с остальными богами, пытаясь как-нибудь устранить их вмешательство. Аполлон и Артемида оберегали барда, и мне было трудно подобраться к вам. Ты сделала приношение на одном из моих старых алтарей, вызвав меня наконец-то. Только так я и смог вернуть тебя» - он сжал Зену в руках и опустился на спину, увлекая её за собой.

«Как мне теперь вернуть свою армию?!» - прошептала воительница, покусывая его мочку уха.

«Убей барда и получишь армию! Может лучше обсудим это утром?!» - предложил Арес и, почувствовав на своей шее горячие губы воина, принял это за знак согласия. «Прошло столько времени, Зена» - прошептал он.

Ни один из них не услышал тихий всплеск воды, раздавшийся где-то рядом.

 

***

Шаманка медленно кружила вокруг Королевы, сопровождая свои движения песнопениями и ритуальными плясками, наполняя маленькую и темную хижину запахом ладана. Габриэль закусила губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Она сильно потянула спину, когда боролась со своим кошмаром, и ей стоило больших усилий сохранять неподвижность, сидя на жесткой земле. Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на своем дыхании.

Она вновь открыла глаза, когда шаманка села напротив неё, поместив чашу с ладаном между ними. Всё пространство вокруг наполнилось клубами дыма. Шаманка взяла в руки бубен и начала читать какие-то заклинания, тряся им возле Габриэль. Королева терпеливо ждала.

Спустя несколько минут шаманка опустила бубен и вытащила кинжал. Она осторожно взяла руку Габриэль, ту, на которой она уже однажды делала надрез, чтобы соединить барда с воином. Быстрое движение и Габриэль почувствовала, что её рука снова кровоточит. Шаманка позволила крови стекать в чашу, которую держала в руках, после чего она быстро перебинтовала руку своей Королевы и продолжила произносить свои бессвязные заклинания и песнопения, пристально вглядываясь в чашу.

Спустя несколько минут, которые, однако, показались Габриэль целой вечностью, шаманка замолчала и села рядом с ней, закрыв на какой-то момент глаза. Когда она их открыла, Габриэль снова увидела перед собой ту женщину, которую она уже привыкла видеть, а не ту устрашающую шаманку, которая всего секунду до этого, находясь в состоянии транса, шептала какие-то бессвязные речи и пела песни на известном лишь ей одной языке. Женщина затушила ладан и вылила из чаши остатки крови на землю.

«Пойдем, выйдем на свет!» - предложила она, помогая барду подняться на ноги. Она заметила мученическое выражение на лице Габриэль и недовольно покачала головой – «Ты снова что-то повредила?!»

«Да, во время того кошмара» - призналась Габриэль, выходя из хижины и опираясь на руку шаманки. Она зажмурилась от яркого солнечного света, который в первый момент ослепил её. Шаманка провела её немного подальше, и они присели рядом с деревом.

«У меня плохие новости, моя Королева» - начала шаманка.

«Я знаю об этом с тех пор, как увидела этот страшный сон.»

«Темная душа утратила тот свет, который у неё был, и потеряла ту ниточку, которая вас связывала.»

Габриэль почувствовала, как по её телу прокатывается дрожь: «Нет» - ели слышно прошептала она.

«Да, что-то или кто-то украл этот свет» - мягко произнесла шаманка.

«Но как?!» - воскликнула Габриэль, и в её голосе послышались требовательные нотки.

«Я не знаю. Могу только сказать, что это что-то неестественное, и оно не принадлежит нашему миру.»

«Арес!» - закричала Габриэль, внезапно вскакивая на ноги. Шаманка была поражена не силе чувств барда, а той скорости, с которой она сорвалась со своего места. «Я знаю, что ты в этом замешан! Покажись!» - продолжала кричать Габриэль, не обращая никакого внимания на Эфини и Солари, мчащихся к ней на всех парах.

Бард сжала зубы, когда увидела Бога Войны в двух метрах от себя. Шаманка была уверена, что будь у Королевы в руках оружие, она бы его непременно атаковала. Габриэль просто трясло от ярости.

«Что ты с ней сделал?!» - бросила разгневанная Королева Амазонок.

«Снял твоё влияние! Теперь она моя!» - со злорадным смехом Бог Войны приподнял подбородок и гордо продемонстрировал крупный засос на своей шее. После чего он исчез, как раз в тот момент, когда Габриэль с криком кинулась на него.

Оглушенные увиденным Амазонки беспомощно стояли и смотрели на свою Королеву, корчащуюся на земле от боли. «Будь ты проклят, Арес!»

«Габриэль?» - осторожно позвала Королеву Эфини, и они с Солари начали аккуратно поднимать барда на ноги. Она стонала от боли, которая пронзала её спину.

«Пожалуйста … обратно в мою хижину» - шептала Габриэль, теряя сознание.

\---

Зена стояла в дальнем углу пещеры, когда вдруг появился Арес.

«Ну, и где ты пропадал?!» - недовольно произнесла она, загребая его для поцелуя.

«Да, так! Были кое-какие дела!» - ухмыльнулся он, весьма довольный подобному радушному приему.

«Ну, и какие у нас теперь планы насчет возвращения моей карьеры?!» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Вначале мы устраним силу этой надоедливой блондинки, раз и навсегда вычеркнув её из твоей жизни, а потом ты отберешь у Дрейко его армию. Вот и весь расклад!»

«Слушай, а зачем мне снова связываться с этой женщиной, я ведь теперь в своем уме?!» - спросила Зена, хмурясь.

«Потому что она послана богами, и она снова может завлечь тебя. Мы должны избавиться от неё, и тогда не будет больше никого, кто бы мог встать на твоем пути» - он освободился из объятий воина и направился к выходу, но как бы мимоходом бросил ей ещё одну фразу – «К тому же это хоть как-то спасет твою репутацию!»

«А что с моей репутацией?!» - потребовала Зена. Арес почувствовал, как она приближается к нему, но несмотря на очевидную угрозу продолжал стоять к ней спиной.

«Ты – посмешище для всей Греции, Рима, как, впрочем, и для многих других стран» - произнес Бог Войны.

«Что?! Да, я – самый свирепый воин в этом мире!» - вскричала возмущенная Зена.

«Уже нет, детка! Ты втюрилась в барда, оставила свою жизнь воина и женилась на ней, став просто Соправителем у какой-то никому неизвестной Королевы Амазонок.»

Арес повернулся вовремя, как раз чтобы увидеть, как вначале побледнело лицо Зены, а затем покраснело от ярости.

«Женилась на барде?! Я добровольно согласилась стать Соправителем, вместо того, чтобы продолжить жизнь Завоевателя?!» - прошептала она, не веря собственным ушам.

«Нда. У тебя теперь нет иного титула, ты – только Соправитель при какой-то маленькой ничтожной женщине» - продолжал давить на неё Арес.

«Я не могла жениться на ней!» - запротестовала Зена.

«Но ты это сделала. Представь, как Цезарь смеялся над тобой!»

«Цезарь?!» - прошептала воительница. Арес очень осмотрительно исчез в яркой вспышке света до того, как она окончательно потеряла контроль и превратилась в разъяренную фурию.

\---

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Бог Войны решился вновь появиться в пещере. Он был безумно доволен собой. Ему удалось вернуть Зену, и она снова встала на ту тропу, которую он первоначально избрал для неё. Теперь она принадлежала ему вся - целиком и полностью. Возможно, им даже удастся сместить Афину с её места Богини Войны, размышлял Арес. Но его мысли были заняты и кое-чем другим - она по-прежнему была настоящеё тигрицей в постели, даже Бог Войны не мог справиться с ней. На долю секунды он задумался над тем, как же тогда это могла делать маленькая блондинка. Но он тут же встряхнул головой, не желая забивать её подобными мыслями.

Он обнаружил Зену уставшей и измотанной, но по-прежнему злой и разъяренной, именно такой, какой он больше всего любил её видеть.

«Как только я убью её, мы займемся делами, так?!» - потребовала она.

«Договорились. Ты, я и весь мир, который мы завоюем!» - пообещал Арес.

«Тогда в путь! Я готова!»

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

Габриэль села, сморщившись от боли, когда в хижину влетела знакомая фигура и рухнула прямиком в руки барда.

«Лила?! Что стряслось?!» - спросила она, заметив слезы на глазах молодой девушки. Габриэль даже не удивилась, увидев Эфини и Солари, вошедших вслед за сестрой.

«Она как угорелая примчалась сюда на Арго» - попыталась объяснить Эфини, но было очевидно, что это единственное, что ей было известно о внезапном появлении девушки.

«Арго?! Лила, скажи мне, что случилось?! Где Зена?!»

Все были поражены этим фактом. Чтобы Арго позволила кому-то сесть на себя, кроме Зены и Габриэль - это было поистине удивительно!

Девушка пыталась побороть слезы. Она отстранилась и взглянула на свою старшую сестру. Габриэль была шокировано – девушка выглядела так, будто побывала в водовороте, причем дважды. Её волосы были ужасно растрепаны, лицо покрыто дорожной пылью, и она выглядела сильно измотанной и страшно уставшей.

«Солари, принеси немного воды и чего-нибудь поесть. Так, Лила, сделай глубокий вдох и расскажи мне, что произошло» - приказала Габриэль.

«Я … мы… мы были на пути домой и уже завезли Сирену, когда встретили мужчину, который назвал себя Джоксером» - начала Лила.

«Да, это бы испортило мне весь день!» - проворчала Эфини, и Габриэль посмотрела на неё с усмешкой.

«Зена узнала его и представила нам. Он предложил ей завести нас домой, а на обратном пути посетить какой-то древний алтарь, чтобы сделать приношение в честь вашей свадьбы» - продолжила Лила.

«Он знал про свадьбу?!» - нахмурилась Габриэль.

«Да, я слышала, как он говорил Зене, будто узнал про свадьбу Королевы Амазонок и, зная, что это ты, он вычислил, кто может быть твоей избранницей.»

«Продолжай» - подбодрила девушку Габриэль.

«Что-то было не так!» - произнесла Лила, нервно теребя подол своей туники – «Зена была какой-то дерганной и очень плохо спала. Она всё время оглядывалась по сторонам, как будто ожидая внезапной атаки или чего-то в этом роде. Я подумала, что дело в Джоксере. Один его вид почему-то заставлял мою кожу покрываться мурашками.»

«Джоксер?! Да он также опасен, как кролик!» - возразила удивленная Эфини. 

«Знаю, он казался таким идиотом, но что-то в нем было не так! После того, как мы приехали домой, я обсудила это с мамой, и она сказала, что у неё было точно такое же чувство. Она разрешила мне последить за ними» - прошептала Лила.

Габриэль была ошарашена. Гекуба? Её мать позволила Лиле одной следовать за Зеной, когда это могло быть опасно. Вот это дела!

«И что случилось?!» - мягко, но настойчиво, произнесла Габриэль. В этот момент вошла Солари, держа поднос с едой и немного чистой родниковой воды. «Немного поешь и расскажи нам обо всем.»

«Я последовала за ними. Зена знала о моем присутствии. Я в этом уверена!» - казалось, Лила снова была готова расплакаться, и Габриэль быстро заключила девушку в объятия.

«Она права. Ей бы никогда не удалось остаться незамеченной Зеной» - согласилась Эфини.

Габриэль кивнула и распорядилась: «Поищите какую-нибудь чистую одежду, пока она будет есть». Одна из Амазонок, охраняющих хижину Королевы кивнула и быстро удалилась выполнять данные ей распоряжения.

Спустя несколько минут совместными усилиями им всё же удалось усадить Лилу за стол и заставить её хоть немного поесть.

«Я обнаружила их рядом с пещерой за водопадом. Я увидела, как Зена упала на землю без сознания, а Джоксер изменился» - прошептала Лила.

«Изменился?! Как?» - спросила удивленная Эфини.

«Он стал кем-то другим» - прошептала Лила, прекратив есть и пытаясь что-то вспомнить – «Зена назвала его Аресом.»

Габриэль поразила и Регента и свою младшую сестру потоком отборной брани, которой бы позавидовал любой Коринфский работяга. Немного успокоившись, бард снова посмотрела на сестру, ожидая продолжения рассказа.

«Он занес её в пещеру, а я нырнула в воду, чтобы незаметно подплыть к ним.»

«Но как?! Там ведь такая холодная вода!» - Эфини была поражена смелостью и отваге такой юной девушки.

«Когда Зена проснулась, она была уже другой!» - нахмурилась Лила.

«Как понять «другой»?!» - мягко спросила Габриэль.

«Я не знаю. У неё был такой тяжелый взгляд и такое непроницаемое выражение лица.»

Затем Лила описала содержание разговора Зены с Аресом, рассказав о том, как он извратил отношения воина и барда. Лила начала краснеть, заканчивая свой рассказ. Она прекрасно помнила, что произошло между Зеной и Богом Войны, но решила не наносить сестре ещё один удар.

Габриэль заметила румянец Лилы и вспомнила отметку на шее Ареса. Она крепко стиснула зубы.

«Не волнуйся, Лила. Арес уже был здесь и очень ясно дал понять, что ему снова удалось затащить Зену в свою постель» - мягко произнесла Габриэль, в то время как в её глазах полыхало пламя ненависти к Богу Войны – «Ты скакала всю ночь и весь день, чтобы добраться сюда?! Теперь тебе надо хорошенько отдохнуть.»

«Но что же нам теперь делать?» - девушка снова начала плакать.

«Как я уже сказала, вначале мы дадим тебе немного отдохнуть. Думаю, ты опередила их примерно на сутки. Я знаю Ареса, он непременно приведет её сюда, но до этого хорошенько промоет ей мозги, подготовив к нашей встрече» - уверенно произнесла Габриэль.

«Габриэль, мы не позволим ей приблизиться в тебе» - начала убеждать барда Эфини.

«Ничего подобного!» - возразила Габриэль.

«А я говорю, что она умрет прежде, чем окажется рядом с тобой!» - настаивала Регент.

«Нет! Должен быть какой-то выход!» - Габриэль плюхнулась на кровать и снова сморщилась от боли.

«Ты даже сидеть не можешь!» - запротестовала Эфини.

«А я и не собираюсь драться с ней, я хочу просто поговорить с ней.»

«Она убьет тебя до того, как у тебя появится шанс произнести хоть слово!» - со злостью произнесла Эфини.

«Всё равно шанс есть, и я его не упущу!» - на лице барда появилось уже знакомое Регенту выражение упрямства.

«Ты – Королева Амазонок, и мы сейчас говорим не только о твоей жизни!» - пыталась надавить на барда Эфини.

«Я знаю, именно поэтому я и должна добиться успеха. Если она убьет меня и сумеет убежать, что вполне ей по силам, тогда её будут преследовать все Амазонки. У неё не уйдет много времени на то, чтобы собрать армию, особенно с помощью Ареса. И тогда можно будет говорить уже о крупномасштабной войне.»

«Понимаю, но я не могу рисковать тобой! Позволь мне занять твоё место, когда она придет!» - продолжала настаивать Регент.

«Нет, Арес предупредит её об этом. Я должна быть одна. Эфини, пойми, если мы не остановим её здесь, тогда Греция будет вскоре втянута в войну с Римом. А потом и весь мир окажется под угрозой погрузиться во тьму!» - уверенно произнесла Габриэль.

«Рим?» - нахмурилась Эфини.

«Да. Теперь, когда у Цезаря абсолютная власть над Римом, Зена, будучи Завоевателем, пойдет на всё ради того, чтобы низвергнуть Цезаря и уничтожить Рим. Даже если это будет означать гибель всех греков в бою!» - предсказала Габриэль.

«Боги, тогда это будет началом конца!» - осознала всю угрозу происходящего Эфини, и Габриэль кивнула, соглашаясь с её словами. Она хорошо помнила, что предсказывали Судьбы Зене до их встречи.

«Эфини, пожалуйста, отведи Лилу. Пусть она примет ванну и переоденется. А мне надо о многом подумать» - распорядилась Королева.

 

***

Как только обе женщины вышли за порог хижины, Габриэль быстро сняла своё ожерелье с символом Солнца, с которым теперь никогда не расставалась, и прошептала: «Аполлон, мне нужна твоя помощь?!»

Хижина наполнилась ярким светом и самый красивый мужчина, которого только приходилось видеть барду, появился в центре комнаты, окруженный ореолом света. Он улыбнулся и присел на край кровати.

«Я не смогу ответить на все твои вопросы, Габриэль!» - предупредил он.

«А ты можешь помочь?!» - опустив глаза, произнесла бард.

«Нет» - он с грустью покачал головой – «Мы думали, что ты уже выиграла битву за душу Зены, и что миру больше не угрожает тьма. Но теперь очень велика вероятность того, что ей всё же удастся исполнить свою темную судьбу и разрушить мир … и нас.»

«Мы уже прошли через это. Я смогу сделать это ещё раз!» - уверенно произнесла Габриэль.

«Я надеюсь на это, но мы ничем не можем помочь тебе. Это то, что не поддается нашему влиянию. Если ты добьешься успеха, ваша судьба снова озарится светом, в противном случае – всё погрузится во тьму.»

«Но мы ведь уже победили!» - запротестовала Габриэль – «Арес просто каким-то образом сумел всё изменить.»

«Да, но наши руки связаны, потому что однажды мы уже вмешались и теперь не можем сделать этого снова. Правильно ли это?! Я не знаю. Могу только сказать, что большинство из нас хотели бы вернуть твою возлюбленную тебе и преподать Аресу хороший урок, но мы не в силах что-либо сделать.»

«Ну, может хоть один из вас может чем-то помочь?!» - спросила Габриэль с надеждой.

«Думаешь, мы сами не думали об этом?! Артемида вне себя от бешенства и вымещает всю злость в постоянных тренировках. Афродита и Купидон тоже в ярости - похоже мир не увидит новую любовь ещё целую неделю. Что до Афины, то та планирует и готовит месть!» - пожаловался огорченный Бог.

«А как насчет устранить Ареса на то время, пока я буду разговаривать с Зеной?!» - поинтересовалась Габриэль.

«Ты в своем уме?! Тебе нельзя с ней встречаться! Он настолько извратил ваши отношения, что она приходит в ярость даже при мысли о тебе. Она воспримет любой разговор, как попытку заманить её в ловушку и обмануть. Зена убьет тебя, не позволив тебе произнести ни одного слова» - предупредил Аполлон.

«Я должна попытаться, разве не в этом моя судьба?!» - произнесла Габриэль, и по её щеке медленно скатилась слеза. Аполлон нежно смахнул её с лица дочери.

«Обещаю, мы отвлечем его!» - уверил барда Бог и исчез.

Только после этого Габриэль позволила слезам градом катиться по щекам.

\-----

Зена была более чем раздосадована – всё в её мире перевернулась вверх дном. Даже Арго пропала. Кто-то увел её, как простую фермерскую лошадь, до того, как они с Аресом, покинули пещеру. Арес просто пожал плечами и не придал большого значения этому событию, ему и в голову не приходило, насколько была дорога эта лошадь Зене. Она твердо пообещала себе, что даже боги не спасут того, кто посмел похитить Арго, когда воин доберется до этого человека.

Почему всё так странно и запутано? Как она могла докатиться до такого? Она ведь была Зеной, Разрушительницей Наций, черт побери! Последнее, что она помнила, это то, что у неё была армия, которая стирала всё на своем пути. А теперь Арес убеждает её в том, что у неё нет денег, нет армии, нет власти, есть только репутация хорошего бойца и всё!

Похоже, всё крутилось вокруг этой женщиной, на которой, по словам Ареса, она зачем-то женилась. Мало того она участвовала в священной церемонии Амазонок, а затем и в публичной церемонии. Зена-Завоеватель связала себя узами брака с кем-то?! Это было уму непостижимо! И она согласилась на титул Соправителя, отказавшись от титула Завоевателя?! Зена потрясла головой, отгоняя подобные мысли, которые не имели для неё никакого смысла! Как могла эта женщина так сильно приворожить её?! Какой силой наделили её боги, что она смогла совладать с таким могущественным воином?!

Габриэль – кажется, так назвал её Арес?! Простой бард из Потейдии, которой удалось стать Королевой Амазонок и завоевать саму Зену.

Воительница зарычала – никому не удастся завоевать её, даже Аресу!

Арес, ехавший рядом, услышал рычание воина и увидел её свирепый взгляд, но благоразумно придержал язык за зубами. Ему удалось неплохо промыть ей мозги, она вся кипела от ненависти и злобы. Скоро надоедливая блондинка будет мертва, и свет оставит Зену навсегда. А потом последуют блестящие битвы, одна кровавее другой!

***

«Эфини, я хочу, чтобы ты увела Лилу как можно дальше прежде, чем здесь появится Зена. И забери с собой Арго. Спрячь их в пещерах и пошли сообщение к Кентаврам. Предупреди их, пусть как следует охраняют Солана. Я понятия не имею, что может произойти, если она уйдет отсюда, оставшись по-прежнему Завоевателем» - распорядилась Габриэль.

«Слушаюсь, моя Королева!»

«Следующее: я хочу, чтобы вы беспрепятственно пропустили Зену в деревню» - Габриэль подняла руку, обрывая протесты со стороны Эфини, членов Совета и вожаков отрядов – «Это не подвергается обсуждению. Я должна попытаться. Если у меня ничего не выйдет, тогда я сама попробую убить её…» - голос Габриэль готов был сорваться в любую секунду, а в глазах стояли слезы, но она справилась с собой и продолжила говорить – «Если мне и это не удастся, тогда я хочу, чтобы вы убили её так быстро и безболезненно, как это только возможно. Это не её вина … и она была хорошим другом для нашего народа на протяжение последних нескольких лет.»

Члены Совета и вожаки отрядов кивнули в знак согласия.

«Дальше. Пошлите сообщение Гераклу и Иолаю о том, что я в беде и объясните им, что произошло. Если нам не удастся остановить её здесь, возможно это удастся им.»

«Моя Королева, она не помнит тебя, а Ареса не будет поблизости. Позволь мне занять твоё место, пожалуйста!» - начала умолять барда Эфини.

Все вожаки отрядов немедленно присоединились к ней и вызвались добровольцами.

«Нет, это моя судьба, или её часть! Она узнает меня - связь не разорвана полностью, я рассчитываю на это!» - улыбнулась в ответ Габриэль - «Спасибо вам, спасибо вам всем! Но я сама должна сделать это!»

«Моя Королева» - обратилась к ней одна из Амазонок – «Но ведь тебе так плохо, ты даже не можешь стоять!»

«Не могу, но это неважно! Я в любом случае не одолею её в сражении. Это будет иная битва … Ладно, теперь идите, она появится здесь сразу с наступлением темноты» - все поднялись со своих мест и направились к выходу, крайне огорченные тем планом, который был принят на этом Совете.

«Эфини, прошу тебя, пошли ко мне целительницу!»

«Хорошо!»

Спустя пару минут в хижину вошла целительница и подошла к кровати Королевы.

«Я должна передвигаться, не испытывая слишком сильной боли. Я не собираюсь сражаться, но мне нужно двигаться, не морщась от боли! Ты можешь дать мне какое-нибудь обезболивающее или что-то временно блокирующее боль?!» - спросила Габриэль у вошедшей женщины.

«Да, но это лишь немного облегчит её. Я попытаюсь рассчитать такую дозу, которая позволит тебе не испытывать сильной боли и в то же время никак не повлияет на твой рассудок.»

«Да, это как раз то, что мне нужно!»

 

\----

Зена была восхищена мастерством Амазонской стражи. Ей понадобились все её многолетние навыки для того, чтобы обойти выставленную охрану, оставшись незамеченной. Она без колебания убила бы любую из Амазонок, но не хотела поднимать тревогу.

У неё заняло много времени, больше, чем ей бы того хотелось, на то, чтобы пробраться в деревню. Зато ей удалось пройти незамеченной, и она поняла, что сможет выбраться оттуда ещё до наступления рассвета. По крайней мере, Арес ей немного помог, сообщив расположение деревни, до того, как ему пришлось исчезнуть. Его зачем-то вызвала Афродита, но это вполне устраивало Зену, ей нужно было самой убить свою бывшую любовницу без посторонней помощи со стороны богов, чтобы восстановить свою запятнанную репутацию.

На секунду воительница остановилась – жена?! Она должна была быть поистине потрясающей женщиной, раз ей удалось покорить Завоевателя, подумала Зена. Арес же описал её как «надоедливую» и «маленькую» блондинку. Зена была заинтригована и озадачена.

Воин выкинула подобные мысли из головы и устремилась, подобно ночному демону, через всю деревню к Королевской хижине.

Эфини, ожидающая появления Зены на ближайшем к дому дереве, потрясла головой, не веря собственным глазам. Если бы она не смотрела безотрывно в течение нескольких часов в данном направление, она ни за что на свете не заметила бы Зену, входящую в Королевскую хижину.

Регент подумала, что это всё-таки хороший знак. Только зная, что воин здесь - в деревне, у них появится шанс остановить её. Эфини быстро открыла крышку своего фонаря, подав сигнал, и также быстро закрыла её. Было решено не использовать шумовых сигналов - все Амазонки были прекрасно наслышаны о чутком слухе воина.

Эфини проследила за тем, как все Амазонки рассредоточились и заняли свои боевые позиции. Как только кто-то выйдет из хижины без условного сигнала двор озариться светом факелов и посыпится туча стрел в направлении выходящего.

Регент также знала, что если Габриэль придется убить Зену самой, она не сможет долго жить после этого. Возлюбленные, объединившие свои души, редко переживают свою вторую половину намного дольше.

Эфини поймала себя на том, что отчаянно молится за обеих женщин, встретившихся сейчас лицом к лицу в этой хижине.

 

***

Габриэль кожей ощутила изменение, произошедшее внутри хижины. Она задержала дыхание, сердце тоже не слушалось, стуча как сумасшедшее. Следующие несколько секунд должны были определить всю дальнейшую судьбу её, Зены и возможно всего остального мира. Она сделала глубокий вдох.

«Зена, я знаю, что ты здесь. Позволь мне зажечь лампу. Я хочу видеть твоё лицо, когда ты будешь наносить удар» - мягко произнесла Габриэль и услышала шуршание кожи. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем раздался голос, идущий откуда-то из темноты.

«Хорошо. Но предупреждаю - одно неверное движение и ты умрешь!»

Габриэль, зная способность воина видеть в темноте и её незаурядные боевые навыки, двигалась очень медленно. Она осторожно села и протянула руку, чтобы зажечь лампу. Бард прикрыла глаза от яркой вспышки света. Она поставила лампу рядом с собой и осторожно развернулась, продолжая сидеть на краешке кровати.

Габриэль старалась побороть страх, охвативший её при виде воина. Зена была в своих боевых доспехах с обнаженным мечом, крадущаяся подобно кошке по направлению к кровати, на которой сидела бард.

«Ты пришла, чтобы убить меня?!» - начала Габриэль.

«Да» - утвердительно кивнула Зена, продолжая оглядывать комнату в поисках возможной скрытой угрозы.

«Я даю тебе слово Королевы Амазонок, что никто не войдет в эту дверь до тех пор, пока не получит специального разрешения.»

«Ты знала, что я приду!» - определила Зена, выпрямляясь и поднимая меч.

«Да» - призналась Габриэль.

«Тебе помогают боги» - презрительно усмехнулась Зена.

«Нет. Моя сестра следила за тобой и украла твою лошадь. Она подслушала то, что ты планируешь появиться здесь» - Габриэль попыталась изобразить улыбку на лице.

«Это объясняет исчезновение Арго. Ну, что, Королева, давай покончим с этим. У меня такое чувство, что мне придется прорываться отсюда с боем» - злорадно произнесла Зена, и её усмешка послала холодную дрожь по телу барда.

«Хорошо. Но вначале я хочу, чтобы ты дала мне своё слово воина.»

«И что же ты хочешь, чтобы я пообещала перед твоей смертью?!» - спросила Зена, удивленно склоняя голову набок. Женщина, сидящая перед ней, озадачивала её всё больше и больше, и воину хотелось как можно скорее убраться отсюда.

Она была слишком маленькая ростом для Амазонки, отметила Зена. Золотистые с рыжим отливом волосы, прекрасное лицо и завораживающие зеленые глаза. Ну, хорошо, подумала воительница, она действительно красива! Но чтобы стать её спутницей?! Нет, это невозможно!

Опытные глаза Завоевателя также подметили, что Королева совсем недавно перенесла сильнейшую болезнь, это отразилось на ней, и не могло ускользнуть от внимательного взгляда воина. Лицо барда было немного изможденным и непроницаемым, было очевидно, что она всеми силами пытается заглушить и спрятать боль. Её движения были преднамеренно медленными и осторожными, но не столько от желания не спугнуть воина, сколько от боли, которую испытывала Королева при малейшем движении. Это тоже не ускользнуло от Зены.

Воин терпеливо ждала ответа на свой вопрос, прежде чем нанести удар.

«Пообещай, что никогда не приблизишься к Солану и не причинишь ему никакого вреда» - произнесла Габриэль, заметив, как растерялась Зена при упоминании имени своего сына.

«Откуда ты знаешь о Солане?!» - потребовала Зена, вытянув вперед меч и приставив его к горлу барда.

«Мы женаты, и я знаю всё о Солане. Он был на нашей свадьбе, и тоже вычислил, кто его настоящая мать. Он очень гордится тобой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты разрушила его воспоминания. Для него будет слишком тяжело узнать о том, что ты снова превратилась в Завоевателя.»

Зена нахмурилась: «Как будто мне есть какое-то дело до того, что он думает! Он всё равно ничего не поймет!» - проворчала она.

«Да, не поймет. Также как я никогда не могла и не смогу этого понять. Я влюбилась в другую Зену, также как и он» - мягко произнесла Габриэль, осторожно отводя лезвие от своего горла.

«Любовь? Какая к черту, любовь?! Тебя просто послали боги, чтобы уничтожить меня» - усмехнулась Зена.

«Нет, я поняла, что ты – моя вторая половина, вне зависимости от того, разрушит ли меня или нет твоя темная сторона души. Для меня это не имело и не имеет никакого значения. Главное, что я люблю тебя и не смогу без тебя жить!»

«Ты пытаешься заманить меня в ловушку своей болтовней» - зарычала Зена и снова приставила меч к шее барда.

«Нет, я просто пытаюсь доказать, как сильно я тебя люблю, даже если ты сейчас убьешь меня. Если ты сделаешь это, то вскоре окажешься в Тартаре, и знай - я буду ждать тебя там!»

«Зачем?! Чтобы мучить меня целую вечность?!» - усмехнулась Зена – «А разве тебе не уготован Рай?!»

«Скорее всего, но я предпочту пойти в Тартар и ждать там тебя. И не для того, чтобы мучить, а для того чтобы разделить твою судьбу, какой бы тяжелой она не была. Я рассчитываю на то, что ты вспомнишь о нашей любви хотя бы по ту сторону жизни» - улыбнулась Габриэль.

«Что?!» - прошептала удивленная Зена.

«Я уже однажды призналась отцу, когда он узнал о моих чувствах к тебе, что готова провести вечность в Тартаре, если там будешь ты, и я говорила это серьезно!»

Зена растеряно опустила меч, хмурясь, но спустя мгновение снова подняла его с приглушенным рычанием.

«Ты превратила меня из могущественного Завоевателя в простого странствующего воина!» - зло бросила она.

«А ты превратила меня из простой деревенской девушки в того, кто узнал, что такое любовь. Ты спасла меня и женщин из моей деревни от рабства. Так мы и познакомились. Арес рассказал тебе об этом?!»

«Ты пытаешься меня запутать?!» - зашипела Зена.

«Нет. Скажи, ты веришь хоть кому-то?!» - Габриэль обернулась и встретилась глазами с воином.

«Нет, даже Аресу!» - призналась Зена.

«А теперь взгляни на свою руку, левую руку» - Зена перевела взгляд на заживающую рану на руке и была поражена, увидев аналогичную рану на левой руке барда - «Мы связали свои жизни кровью, и нас благословили сами боги. Ты доверила мне свою любовь, а я отдала тебе своё сердце.»

Зена нахмурилась, медленно опуская меч. Связать свою жизнь с кем-то кровью?! Она не доверяла настолько ни одному человеку, даже Аресу, подумала воин. Отдать кому-то свою душу навечно?! Этого просто не могло быть!

 

***

«Когда мы встретились, ты была изгнана из своей армии за то, что пыталась спасти новорожденного ребенка и маленькую девочку» - продолжала Габриэль - «Твоя армия взбунтовалась и, ослушавшись твоего приказа, убила всех – мужчин, женщин, детей и даже животных. Они провели тебя через строй и чуть не забили до смерти. Геракл и Иолай нашли тебя и убедили изменить свою жизнь, свернув с выбранного тобою пути. Они смогли увидеть свет в твоей душе…»

Бард медленно приблизилась к воину, держа, однако, руки по-прежнему на виду.

«…Тогда ты решила сложить оружие. ТЫ САМА оставила тропу войны. Мы даже не были знакомы тогда. Зена … ты закапывала своё оружие, когда нас атаковали работорговцы. Ты рисковала своей жизнью, спасая нас, и я … последовала за тобой.»

«Почему?! И откуда мне знать, что ты говоришь правду?!» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Потому что, если ты заглянешь в своё сердце и в свою душу, то ты увидишь там МЕНЯ. Я последовала за тобой, потому что должна была это сделать! Я больше не могла оставаться в деревне. Я всегда знала, что мне предначертано нечто большее, и я сразу поняла, что ты – часть моего будущего. Когда твоя мать отказалась поверить в то, что ты изменилась, и что ты хочешь защитить деревню от Дрейко, я помогла, уговорив жителей деревни не убивать тебя.»

«Подожди минутку! Я пыталась убедить мать в том, что больше не являюсь Завоевателем?!»

«Да. Ты даже оставила свой меч на барной стойке и вышла из трактира.»

«Быть того не может?!»

«Нет, ты твердо решила доказать ей, что изменила свою жизнь… даже если бы на это ушли годы. А когда пришел Дрейко, ты вызвала его на бой и победила, заставив его армию покинуть деревню.»

«Арес сказал, что я проиграла» - проворчала Зена.

«В таком случае Амфиполис бы давно пал. Ты отказалась от награды, предложенной тебе благодарными жителями деревни, и двинулась дальше. Для тебя главнее было то, что твоя мать снова приняла тебя. А я следовала за тобой до тех пор, пока ты ко мне не привыкла.»

«Я не взяла деньги?!» - Зена наконец-то позволила любопытству взять над собой верх, хотя внутри её всё ещё раздавался голос, предупреждающий об опасности и требующий немедленно убить блондинку и уйти. Её рассудок кричал, что она может попасть в ловушку, но Зена всё-таки села на стул, кладя меч на стоящий рядом стол, и продолжая сжимать в руках шакрам. Они обе – и Зена и Габриэль прекрасно понимали, что барду не удастся сделать и шага прежде, чем её остановит это смертоносное оружие.

Габриэль улыбнулась: «Да, ты отказывалась от денег.»

«Ты наверное меня здорово доставала и раздражала - ты так много болтаешь!» - проворчала Зена.

Габриэль медленно подошла и села на противоположный стул, продолжая держать руки в поле видимости воина: «Да, не сомневаюсь в этом! Но тебе нравились мои истории, и постепенно мы стали друзьями и напарниками.»

«Арес называет тебя «надоедливой»!» - заметила Зена.

«А хочешь послушать, как я называю его?!» - усмехнулась Габриэль и обрадовалась, заметив ответную усмешку на лице Зены.

«Нет, только не сейчас. Значит, ты говоришь, что мы путешествовали, совершая добрые дела?!» - произнесла Зена, чрезвычайно сомневаясь в собственных словах.

«Да» - ответила Габриэль.

«Но почему?» - потребовала Зена.

«Ну … ты обнаружила, что посылать в Тартар плохих парней приносит больше радости, чем сражаться с беззащитными деревенскими жителями» - Зена усмехнулась при одной мысли об этом – «Ты была очень довольна собой, когда победила Дрейко в тот раз. Ты вступала в битву со своим знаменитым боевым кличем и знакомой усмешкой на лице, встречая на этот раз уже равных тебе противников. Теперь это были мужчины или женщины, пытающиеся убить тебя или кого-то ещё, а не испуганные фермеры, защищающие свои дома. »

Зена заворчала.

«А когда мы стали любовницами?! Как это произошло?! Из всего, сказанного тобой, не думаю, что я взяла тебя в первую же ночь нашего знакомства, иначе ты бы вряд ли осталась со мной.»

«Нет, ты была терпелива» - Зена снова бросила на барда взгляд, полный сомнений, а Габриэль рассмеялась, заметив подобную реакцию на свои слова – «Мы обе настолько боялись потерять нашу дружбу, что скрывали свои чувства так долго, что чуть не свихнулись!»

«Боги послали тебя, чтобы соблазнить меня?!» - зашипела Зена.

Габриэль стала красная как помидор: «Ты думаешь, что боги решили бы послать неопытную деревенскую девственницу, чтобы соблазнить самого Завоевателя?!» - произнесла она, заикаясь.

«Возможно и нет. Так, когда же это произошло?!» - любопытство Зены разгорелось с новой силой.

«На самом деле совсем недавно. Нам наконец-то удалось разобраться в тех чувствах, которые мы испытываем друг к другу. Мы осознали, что у нас одинаковые чувства и желания. Ты даже попросила моей руки до того, как мы впервые поцеловались» - осторожно произнесла Габриэль, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Зены.

«Чушь собачья! Быть того не может!» - запротестовала Зена.

«Это правда. Всё произошло в амбаре моих родителей. Ты сняла шакрам и положила его вместе со своим мечом и кинжалом к моим ногам, поклявшись своей любовью ко мне. Я тоже призналась в своей любви к тебе и встретилась лицом к лицу с гневом своего отца…На следующее утро мы стали любовницами …» - Габриэль почувствовала, как краска заливает её лицо при воспоминании о первой близости с Зеной.

Бард ощутила, как участилось её дыхании, когда она, закрыв глаза, погрузилась в такие сладостные воспоминания. Она позволила чувствам и желаниям захватить себя, зная, что Зена всё это время наблюдает за ней… 

Когда Габриэль наконец открыла глаза, первое, что она увидела – ошарашенный взгляд Зены. Клятва воина?! Из уст Зены?! Воительница растерянно взирала на рану на своей руке. Бард подняла руку и показала такую же рану у себя.

«Дай мне свой кинжал!» - потребовала Габриэль.

Зена удивленно приподняла бровь и потянулась за шакрамом.

«Брось! Ты ведь знаешь, что я не смогу соперничать с тобой! Дай мне посмотреть твой кинжал» - настаивала Габриэль, и Зена осторожно вытащила и протянула ей свой кинжал, всё ещё продолжая сжимать в другой руке шакрам.

Зена с изумлением и любопытством наблюдала за тем, как бард быстро сделала надрез на ладони, раскрывая уже успевшую зажить рану, после чего она опустила кинжал на стол.

«Хватит ли у тебя смелости проверить связаны мы или нет?!»

«Какие-то уловки Богов?!» - зарычала Зена.

«Нет, даю слово Королевы Амазонок! Никаких уловок, только ты, я и наши сердца!»

Зена нахмурилась - никто не смеет сомневаться в её храбрости!

«Из твоей памяти выпало несколько лет, неужели ты не хочешь их вернуть?!» - спросила Габриэль – «Арес использует тебя. Иначе, зачем бы он стал стирать твою память?!»

Зена быстро надрезала шакрамом ладонь, принимая брошенный ей вызов, и заграбастала маленькую руку барда в свою собственную.

В следующий момент воительница почувствовала, как на неё обрушились разом все чувства. Это состояние было чем-то сродни транса, в который её вводила Алти с помощью своих наркотических средств, когда обучала её. Тело воина задрожало, её голова откинулась назад и она, издав протяжный вопль, ещё сильнее сжала руку барда.

Зена продолжала громко кричать всё время, пока память, подобно волнам, накатывала на неё одна за другой. Она даже не сопротивлялась, когда почувствовала, как бард осторожно высвобождает шакрам из её второй руки, даже не открыла глаз, когда ощутила, как Габриэль поднимает её на ноги и ведет за собой через всю комнату, продолжая всё это время удерживать руку воина в своей. Зена благодарно скользнула в объятия барда, когда та потянула её на кровать. Габриэль крепко сжимала руки вокруг воина, в то время как её тело продолжало бесконтрольно трястись, а ум кричал в агонии.

 

***

После того, что показалось целой вечностью для воина, она наконец начала потихоньку приходить в себя. Первое, что Зена осознало, было то, что она находится в любящих, крепко сжимающих её руках Габриэль, которую она пришла убить. Убить?! Убить женщину, которая была её второй половиной?!

«Нет!» - закричала Зена, чувствуя, как по лицу побежали слезы, а тело начало сотрясаться от сдавленных рыданий. Габриэль ласково повернула голову воина, чтобы заглянуть в её глаза, и попыталась притянуть возлюбленную ещё ближе к себе.

«Я хотела твоей смерти!» - всхлипывала Зена, стараясь освободиться из объятий барда, но Габриэль держала воина мертвой хваткой, не позволяя ей отстраниться от себя.

«Нет, моей смерти хотела не ты, а Завоеватель» - убежденно произнесла Габриэль.

«Я чуть не убила тебя! Откуда мне знать, что это не повторится снова?!» - воскликнула Зена, сев и отвернувшись от барда. Габриэль обхватила её сзади и снова крепко прижала к себе.

«Потому что он не победит. Слышишь, он никогда не победит! Пока у нас есть наша любовь, нас никто не сможет победить!» - настаивала Габриэль.

«Я так сильно тебя люблю … но я никогда не перестану причинять тебе боль, я знаю это!» - всхлипывала Зена.

Габриэль глубоко вздохнула и встала с кровати. Взяв в руки лампу, он подошла к двери и медленно открыла её, позволяя Амазонкам как следует рассмотреть себя. Она издала птичий свист – условный сигнал, символизирующий то, что их Королева в безопасности. Затем Габриэль, поставив лампу обратно на стол, подошла к кровати и опустилась на колени перед своей возлюбленной.

«Я люблю тебя и возможно ты причинишь мне боль» - Зена подняла глаза и встретилась со взглядом зеленых глаз барда, ужаснувшись её словам – «Нам никуда не деться от этой угрозы. Я знаю, что больно причинять вред человеку, к которому испытываешь такие глубокие чувства. Но я люблю тебя и принимаю возможность того, что сама могу причинить тебе боль в будущем. Я готова к тому, что ты возможно ранишь меня, я только молюсь о том, чтобы мне самой никогда не пришлось ранить тебя» - произнесла Габриэль.

«Но я почти стала Завоевателем, снова! Я СТАЛА опять Завоевателем!» - напомнила барду Зена, ужасаясь собственным словам.

«Только потому что Арес стер твою память. Забудь об этом, он проиграл, а мы победили! Вернись ко мне, моя любовь!» - настаивала Габриэль.

«Не могу! Я была в шаге от того, чтобы убить тебя!» - зарычала Зена, отталкивая барда.

Габриэль решила закончить бесполезный спор на словах и, захватив лицо воина, притянула её губы к своим собственным. Зена сопротивлялась, но Габриэль продолжала настаивать до тех пор, пока ей не удалось повалить воина на кровать.

В конце концов Зена всё же ответила на поцелуй, и её сильные руки обхватили тело маленького барда, притягивая её к себе. Габриэль негромко вскрикнула, прерывая поцелуй, и начала снимать доспехи воина, о которые она случайно поранилась.

«Любимая, это должно произойти!»

Зена усмехнулась в ответ и кивнула в знак согласия. Габриэль быстро вскочила и начала помогать воину снимать металлические пластины и кожаную одежду. Увлеченная этим занятием, она прижала губы к уху Зены и прошептала: «Что ты помнишь?!»

«Всё…первый раз вместе, свадьба, тебя отравили, я поехала провожать наших родных … я помню всё» - ответила Зена, прижимаясь к барду.

«Хорошо. Тогда ты должна помнить, как много времени прошло с тех пор, когда я в последний раз прикасалась к тебе» - страстно прошептала Габриэль и сжала губами мочку уха воина. В следующий момент она обнаружила себя в крепких объятиях Зены, которая повалила их обеих снова на кровать. Обе женщины начали нетерпеливо срывать друг с друга оставшуюся одежду. 

Зена быстро нашла губы Габриэль и с жадностью припала к ним. Бард ответила на поцелуй и начала слегка покусывать губы ненасытного воина. Её руки плотно обхватили Зену, а нога скользнула между ног воина. Зена застонала и с наслаждением впилась зубами в возбужденный сосок барда, заставив Габриэль громко закричать и прогнуть спину навстречу губам возлюбленной.

Внезапно бард почувствовала, как Зена замерла и резко отстранилась от неё, садясь на край кровати. Пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Габриэль быстро села и обхватила руками плечи воина.

«Зена, в чем дело?!»

«Я … я не могу» - прошептала в ответ воительница.

Габриэль вздохнула и обняла её: «Из-за того, что ты была с Аресом?!»

«Ты знала?!» - прошептала Зена, не решаясь встретиться глазами с возлюбленной. Габриэль захватила лицо воина и заставила её повернуться, чтобы заглянуть в её глаза.

«Да, он приходил… Наверное, хотел похвастаться» - ответила Габриэль, в её глазах читалась невыносимая боль.

«Сукин сын!» - зашипела Зена.

«Согласна. Но это была не моя спутница, это была не моя Зена. Ведь ты даже меня не помнила тогда» - напомнила ей Габриэль.

«Я спала с ним! Аааааррр!»

«Ну, из того, что я слышала, вы занимались всем, кроме сна!» - усмехнулась Габриэль, пытаясь побороть свою боль, и была награждена ответной улыбкой Зены, которая внезапно начала щекотать своего барда.

«Я теперь помню, что ты боишься щекотки!» - предупредила её Зена.

«Хорошо. Тогда ты помнишь и то, что любишь меня, а не его. Так что иди сюда и покажи мне, насколько сильно» - ответила Габриэль, потянув воина на себя и снова опрокидывая её на кровать. Зена больше не заставила себя долго упрашивать.

 

***

«Зена!» - раздался требовательный мужской голос снаружи хижины, заставляя обеих женщин вскочить и схватиться за оружие. Габриэль быстро выхватила маленькое лезвие, которое она всё это время прятала в браслете на запястье. У Зены в руках уже блестел шакрам, и она удивленно приподняла бровь, взирая на лезвие в руках барда. Габриэль просто пожала плечами в ответ на безмолвный вопрос воина.

Зена накинула свой плащ и осторожно открыла дверь. Она не была удивлена, увидев Ареса, стоящего посреди двора с руками, упертыми в бока, и взбешенным выражением лица. Он игнорировал тот факт, что был со всех сторон окружен вооруженными Амазонками, каждая из которых направляла натянутый лук в его сторону, целясь, кто в сердце, кто в голову Бога.

Зена вышла из хижины, продолжая удерживать плащ, в который она была завернута. Однако один край плаща сполз, оголяя её плечо. Не обращая на это внимание, она встала напротив Ареса.

«О, у тебя большие проблемы!» - зашипел Бог.

«Как всегда, если ты рядом!» - ответила Зена.

«Как ей это удалось?! Опять заговорила тебя до смерти?!» - потребовал он – «Нет, не отвечай! Я вижу, что вы не только разговаривали!» - он указал на её оголенное плечо, и Зена подтянула плащ чуть повыше.

«Ну, что-то типа того. Она рассказала мне правду, и я всё вспомнила» - усмехнулась Зена, наблюдая за взбешенным Богом.

«Всю правду тебе открыл Я – ты дала волю своей слабости и потеряла всё, что сумела завоевать за эти годы» - воскликнул Арес.

«Я перестала быть Завоевателем ещё до встречи с Габриэль, она просто помогла мне найти свет» - ответила Зена.

«Ты не сможешь скрыть от неё то, что было между нами» - его голос стал мягче.

«У нас с тобой был секс, а с Габриэль это – любовь!» - она протянула левую руку, показывая Аресу свежую рану.

«Это ещё не конец, Зена!» - пообещал Бог Войны и исчез.

«Лучше бы тебе надеяться на то, что это конец!» - пробормотала Зена, и усмехнулась, увидев натянутые луки в руках Эфини и Солари, направленные в её сторону – «Ко мне вернулась память!»

Зена снова натянула повыше сползающий плащ.

Эфини ухмыльнулась при виде смущенного воина: «Соправитель, мне кажется, что Королеве необходимо ваше внимание!»

Воительница покраснела и прошла мимо Амазонок, которые всеми силами пытались сдержать смех.

«Зена, будь осторожней, пару дней назад она сильно растянула спину» - предупредила её Эфини.

«Надо бы ещё спросить у неё про это лезвие» - проворчала Зена. Красная как помидор она захлопнула за собой дверь и развернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать Габриэль, которая с разбегу рухнула в объятия своего воина.

«Небольшая боль в спине?!» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Ты – моё лучшее лекарство ото всех болезней!» - прошептала Габриэль, начиная ласкать шею воина и прижимая её к двери.

Эфини округлила глаза, услышав негромкий стук и последовавшие за ним стоны, раздавшиеся их хижины. Солари рассмеялась и обхватила рукой плечи возлюбленной, притягивая её к себе.

«Потрясающе, очередная бессонная ночь для любого в радиусе ста метров от Королевской хижины» - пожаловалась Эфини.

«Да, надо взять это на вооружении у Зены» - усмехнулась Солари.

«Когда пожелаешь, любимая, когда пожелаешь!» - с готовностью согласилась Эфини.

***


End file.
